


The Other Film Projects

by Zuzivlas



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, French maid!Dean, M/M, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzivlas/pseuds/Zuzivlas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hobbit films aren´t the only projects the cast has signed up for, the others are much more adult and explicit. The viewers get to choose what they would like to see next and Dean is quickly becoming their favourite. After all, that ass was made to star in porn.</p><p>More tags to be added with time</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Deal With the Devil

The journalists always joke that getting to work for Peter Jackson on the Hobbit after the massive success of Lord of the Rings is like managing to strike a deal with the devil, it just seems too good to be true. Only the cast and crew know that the analogy is much closer to the truth than anyone would expect as they smirk and joke with the oblivious press all the while sharing private inside jokes. Yes, the career opportunities of such a massive project are a dream come true for all of them, not to mention how much fun it is to work on the movies and how amazing it is to spend such a long time with the same group of people that truly allows you to bond and form a family. But there is the other side as well, the side that the broad public doesn´t get to see.

 

Signing the contract means you agree to the terms and conditions of it, all of them. And one of those conditions is that you will work for Peter on more of his projects other than just the Hobbit. Less known, less promoted projects; projects you only get to witness through recommendation and invitation not by chance. What the journalists don´t know, and none of them doubt for even a second that the press would just about cream their pants if they ever found out, appropriately so, that besides the big blockbuster movies, Peter also owns a film company catering to a completely different audience. A very adult audience, with rather specific tastes. An audience that enjoys watching actors in various states of undress partaking in various sexual activities in various scenarios. 

 

The truth behind Rob leaving the cast? He had thought that he could make this sacrifice for the Hobbit, that he would be able to persuade himself it was worth the price. But he couldn´t. For Rob, the price had been too high and he bailed after a short while. No one blamed him, they all knew that not everyone was meant to play the game on this level. Dean however, he took to it like a fish to water and quickly became one of the fan favourites in Peter´s movies. Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that Dean prefers to sub, perhaps it has to do with the fact that there aren´t too many things off limits with him. Perhaps it is the blue eyes, the blond curls or the dimples. 

 

Difficult to say how it happened, all that Peter truly cares about is that Dean´s thread on the forum dedicated to audience requests is bustling with activity and constantly being filled with new ideas and settings. All Peter cares about is to choose another one of them and start shooting because the whole forum unanimously chants more more more. All he cares about is to put the Kiwi with his co-stars in front of the camera and let him work his magic.


	2. Silk and Satin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here’s the first movie, the names of chapters will be the supposed names of the porno films. The request was this:   
>  
> 
> “I humbly request French maid!Dean with firm master Richard. Beloved kinks are feminisation, spanking, dirty talk; bonus for Richard fucking Dean with a feather duster”
> 
>    
> Hope I delivered! Also, let’s pretend Dean shaved for this and it wasn’t an issue for the Hobbit ok?

It was only a week of standing in front of the Hobbit camera when Dean got to stand in front of the other camera for the first time. Everything was ready, his schedule was cleared, the scenario for the newcomer chosen and generally the whole set of the Hobbit was buzzing with anticipation. He had been a little nervous, especially with the setting but in all fairness it had actually been quite beneficial for his character, or what there was of it since porn generally didn’t call for complicated character arks or indeed awe inspiring acting. A hard dick and a tight ass was all it took really. 

 

Figured he got to shoot with Richard for his premiere although watching that man’s transformation from his usual shy self to what the film required had been nothing short of stunning. John had a little cameo in a flashback scene as Dean’s father in it too but was done within a couple of takes. Richard, for his part, had been full of praise for Dean once they were done and now, a week later, it was time to screen it to the rest of the cast for evaluation before the movie got released as was the custom. Anxiously, Dean watched as Aidan gave him a thumbs up while James presented him with a rather lewd gesture just before the lights went out and the flick began.

 

*****

 

Dean stood in front of a mirror and for the last time gave himself a onceover. It was very important to make a good impression, especially after what had happened between his father and Mr Armitage. They were poor and his father had reached the lowest of lows and began borrowing money. With time, their debt to Mr Armitage had climbed to alarming heights and although the man could easily afford it, it wasn’t surprising that eventually he came for payment. There wasn’t much they could offer the wealthy man, except Dean himself into his service.

 

Surprisingly, he had agreed and so, Dean found himself standing in front of the mirror in his own room assigned to him within Mr Armitage’s mansion. The agreement had been that for the most part, Dean would clean the spacious abode, cook, serve drinks, entertain guests or otherwise make Mr Armitage’s life more pleasant until the debt was considered even. His father had scoffed and called his son a glorified maid but Dean had tried to make the best of the situation, even if his father warned him about the man he was to serve. Little did Dean know how much truth there was behind the words. 

 

His inspection was interrupted by a firm knock on his door, the sound effectively jerking him from his musings, mere seconds before Mr Armitage opened the door. His azure eyes travelled down Dean’s body before moving back up as he gave the boy a smile. 

 

“I see you are ready to start your duties Dean.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“But not quite. You’re still missing the proper attire and that has to be rectified. Follow me.” He turned around without waiting for a reply and although Dean was confused, he didn’t think there was anything wrong with the clothes he had chosen, he was in no position to argue. Mutely, he followed the bigger man’s swift pace down the hall to another bedroom and stepped inside as he was ushered in. What he saw laid out on the bed made absolutely no sense to him but Mr Armitage just looked at him expectantly. 

 

“Well boy, we haven’t got all day.”

 

“Sir?”

 

“Put it on.”

 

“I…”

 

“Now”. Mr Armitage’s voice had taken on a clearly commanding tone and although still hesitant, Dean moved towards the bed and the French maid costume on it. Upon closer inspection, he noted that the costume was considerably shorter than could be considered appropriate, and that there was also a frilly black garter belt, black satin lingerie, sheer back seam stockings, 4 inch pumps with ankle straps and a small bag. His eyes went wide but before he could voice his doubts, he felt the solid body of Mr Armitage lean into his back as one strong arm wound itself around Dean’s chest and air ghosted over his left ear with every word the man spoke in that low threatening voice.

 

“Your father promised me that you would service me however I see fit and this is how I expect you to do it. You can refuse of course, but in that case the deal is off and I will have to find alternative ways of getting even with your family. Or you can be a good little son and follow my orders. What do you choose Dean?”

 

Was there really a choice? Dean didn’t think so, not when he knew what the supposed alternative was at least. No, he would have to be at the very mercy of the man currently nibbling on his neck and fill his every order, no matter how daring. Bracing himself with a promise not to break, he inhaled as much air as he could fit into his lungs and with the exhale he relaxed into the body right behind him, exposing even more of his neck in submission.

 

“Good choice. Now, I want you to strip and go take a shower in the adjacent bathroom to shave off all of your body hair – legs, arms, torso, and privates. You will find all the supplies necessary in there. Once you’re done, you’ll come back here and I will put your uniform on.”

 

With a parting squeeze of Dean’s ass, he had been let go as Mr Armitage sat down on the bed for a better view, his steely eyes never leaving Dean’s body for even a second. Colour rushing to his cheeks, Dean slowly unbuttoned and took off his shirt, exposing his chest before he untied his shoes and got rid of them with the socks. The neat pile, he didn’t dare make a mess of his clothes lest he be reprimanded, was soon extended by his pants and moments later his boxers. It took all of Dean’s willpower not to cover himself up but stand with shoulders squared to be inspected. Mr Armitage nodded appreciatively and beckoned him to the bathroom. Dean could practically feel those eyes glued to his bottom as a physical caress before he disappeared behind the safety of the door. He was just about to close it when that deep dark voice carried another order through the space.

 

“Leave it open, I want to watch.” Blushing an even darker shade of crimson, Dean stepped into the shower and turned the water on, letting it cascade down his body. Taking the sponge and shower gel, he turned the water off once he was thoroughly wet and began lathering himself up head to toe. A razor had indeed been prepared for him and he used it, gradually shaving all of the body parts that Mr Armitage had required starting with his arms and armpits, moving down his torso and to his legs, leaving his genitals for last. Those piercing blue eyes across the room practically burned through him as he gently handled his cock and balls, using the razor until they were smooth, all the while biting his lower lip. Once he was done, Dean turned the water on again and let it wash off the residue suds and body hair down the drain. 

 

He didn’t even notice that Mr Armitage had gotten off the bed and joined him in the bathroom and almost yelped when the man handed him a fluffy towel to dry off with. Dean enjoyed the moment’s respite from being exposed that it offered him but it didn’t last too long. What was worse, Mr Armitage now held a bottle of body lotion in one hand and clearly intended to use it on Dean himself rather than give it to him. 

 

“Turn around.” Dean did so with his eyes downcast, willing himself not to jump at the first contact. He had managed not to as those long and strong fingers massaged the lotion into his back methodically, mapping out the smooth skin underneath them with interest as they went lower and lower. The man had spent a rather long while massaging Dean’s bottom, much longer than the lotion required, occasionally dipping lower but never quite fondling Dean.

 

Turning him around, Mr Armitage paid just as much attention to moisturizing Dean’s chest, arms and legs. It was then that he let go of the lotion and fully indulged himself in groping Dean’s genitals. The younger man had to swallow a gasp, both from surprise and from the sensation as Mr Armitage jerked him a couple of times expertly while fondling his balls as if to weight them. Dean could feel himself becoming half hard when the inspection finally stopped and Mr Armitage patted his bottom in a clear command to go back to the room. 

 

“Much better my lovely but we are not quite done just yet. Now, we get you dressed.” This time Dean didn’t even expect to be allowed to dress himself and simply followed Mr Armitage’s orders. He obediently lay down on the bed and lifted his legs only to rest them on Mr Armitage’s broad shoulders so that the man could slip the soft panties up them, making sure to caress Dean’s smooth legs as much as possible in the process. Using the man for leverage, Dean lifted his ass to ease the final stage of putting the panties on and couldn’t quite supress the shiver at the sensation of the fabric covering his cock and balls. Next came the garter belt with just as much soft caressing all the way down Dean’s body as before. After that the stockings followed and Mr Armitage took meticulous care to put them on. 

 

Choosing Dean’s right leg first, he smoothed the stocking down painfully slowly, mouthing at the hairless leg through the thin material with soft kisses all the way to the thigh where he caressed the pale flesh with his tongue as he clipped the stocking onto the garter belt. Dean’s left leg had been given the same treatment and he would be lying if he claimed not to be trembling once it was done. 

 

Not that Mr Armitage had remained unaffected, Dean could feel only too well the hardened bulge occasionally grinding into him as the man indulged himself and kissed his way up Dean’s torso nearly bending him double. After that came the shoes; Mr Armitage encouraging Dean to rest his foot against his chest once he slipped the pump on so that he could tighten the strap. He nipped at Dean’s ankle once he was done, before putting on the other shoe in the same fashion all the while devouring him with hungry eyes. 

 

For his part, Dean made a rather inviting picture with his bitten nearly bloody lip, fluttering eyelashes and heaving chest, only barely resisting clutching the bed sheets as the considerably larger man above him did with his body as he pleased. His head spun for a second when Mr Armitage pulled him back into a vertical position without a warning and he all but crashed into the sturdy chest right in front of him. Not that the man minded since he tightened his arms around Dean to secure him while he regained his balance, no small feat in the 4 inch pumps. 

 

Once the world wasn’t spinning anymore and his ankles didn’t quiver under the strain, Dean turned around and stepped into the maid dress, allowing Mr Armitage to slowly pull it up his entire body and pepper kisses along his neck before zipping the outfit up. Somehow, the dress seemed even shorter now that it was on and Dean realized that every time he so much as leaned forward, the garter belt and panties would be clear to see. He wasn’t sure he could take any more of this but Mr Armitage still wasn’t done.

 

“Sit down, it is time we made you into the pretty creature you were born to be.” Opening up the bag, Mr Armitage took out all the make-up supplies it had clearly been holding, Dean couldn’t suppress the undignified high pitched sound that pushed past his lips as he noticed, and began applying them. A rusty brown eye shadow to accentuate the blue of Dean’s eyes blended into nothingness with thin black eyeliner that was smudged for a more smokey effect and a generous amount of mascara to showcase his long eyelashes. He also put some blusher on the boy, not that it was too necessary with the way Dean was blushing beautifully all on his own, before he coloured in his lips with a soft red lip pencil and applied a bright red lipstick on top. He caressed a soft cheek before pushing his fingers into Dean’s still slightly damp hair that was even curlier now and admired his handiwork.

 

“There you go, now you are truly my pretty little French maid, aren’t you?” Dean lowered his head in embarrassment, his face flaming with the shame but there was nothing he could do but agree with the man, even if he tried to push down the feelings Mr Armitage’s ravenously appreciative gaze was giving him. Seemingly out of nowhere, the man produced a feather duster with an ornate handle and gave it to Dean as he once more helped him to stand up.

 

“Now go downstairs and get to work my pretty maid.”

 

“Yes sir.” Dean nodded demurely as he began the dangerous descent in the 4 inch heels. His progress was slow now that he didn’t have the support of a sturdy chest to make the journey easier; even if he was sure that Mr Armitage would like it far too much if Dean actually stumbled and did lean into him for balance since the man kept as close to him as physically possible without touching. Once downstairs without any accident, Dean got to work all the while feeling Mr Armitage’s eyes on him; the man poured himself a Scotch and sat down in his favourite armchair to fully appreciate the view. 

 

Not much was said for a while as Dean proceeded to clean various pieces of furniture except the occasional order to dust a specific spot or to refill the glass with more Scotch. It was apparent just how much Mr Armitage enjoyed watching Dean struggle, ordering him to dust gradually higher places so he had to strain to reach them or lower places so he had to bend over, both of which granted the man tantalising glimpses of the black lingerie underneath the uniform. Once Dean ran out of spots to clean, Mr Armitage ordered him to refill his glass one last time and to go get the duster sorted before he returned for the inspection.

 

As it turned out, no matter how much Dean had tried, there were still places left that were fairly dusty and Mr Armitage’s brow furrowed with every single one he found making Dean tremble. Once he was done, he sat back down and fixed Dean with a cold stare that betrayed nothing of his intention except that Dean wouldn’t enjoy it.

 

“I see you don’t fully grasp the purpose of your task my pretty little maid, I am disappointed.”

 

“I’m so sorry sir, I, I promise to do much better next time.”

 

“Indeed. But perhaps a lesson is in order to ensure that you will really do your best next time, don’t you think?”

 

“I…” It was clear that there was only one right answer to the question even if Dean wasn’t sure he would like what would undoubtedly follow it. Regardless, he wasn’t here to enjoy himself, he was here to please Mr Armitage and failing miserably. Head hung in shame, he nodded. 

 

“Yes sir, a lesson would definitely do me some good.”

 

“Very well, a lesson it shall be then my dear maid. Spread yourself over my lap, holding the duster behind your back with both hands.” Dean’s head shot up at the command, his eyes wide at the implications of what exactly the punishment would entail but one hard stare form Mr Armitage made him walk up to the man and lie down on his lap as instructed. The man let him wiggle into a slightly more comfortable position before adjusting him a bit and running his hands over the boy’s back. For a while nothing else happened other than those deceptively long fingers moving from his back to lift up the skirt and knead his ass and Dean was lulled into a false sense of comfort when a loud slap rang through the living room almost making him jump off the man’s lap. Dean would have if it weren’t for the strong hands holding him down.

 

“As I said, naughty maids that don’t fulfil their duties shall be punished. Are you a naughty maid darling?” When Dean didn’t answer quickly enough, he was prompted by another slap onto his bottom.

 

“Yes!”

 

“I see. Do you think I want to own a naughty maid?”

 

“N- no.” Dean was rewarded with another slap for forgetting to address Mr Armitage properly. “No what darling?”

 

“No sir.”

 

“Precisely. I have no need for a naughty maid in this house and it would be a shame if I had to go looking for another one wouldn’t it precious?”

 

“Yes sir, please don’t go looking for another maid, I, I promise it will not happen again.”

 

“Oh I know it won’t, I’ll make sure of it.” The promise sounded much too sinister as Mr Armitage rained several slaps in quick succession onto Dean’s cheeks that were starting to redden under the assault. By the time the man stopped to give Dean a breather and caressed his buttocks, he was moaning softly under his breath.

 

“Is this your first time being someone’s maid?”

 

No point in lying lest he anger the man even more. “Yes sir.”

 

“Do you believe that the punishment should be more lenient in light of the fact my maid?”

 

“O-only if you believe so sir.” Mr Armitage smirked and squeezed Dean’s cheeks in approval.

 

“Correct darling, you may be able to learn your place yet. Speaking of, what exactly is your place my maid?” The wasn’t a simple answer Dean could give to appease the man. ‘Over your lap’ sounded far too sarcastic and wouldn’t score him any sympathy points, neither would pretending that he was to be a simple maid without any additional duties.

 

“To service you sir, however you may require, however it will please you.”

 

“I see. And what if it would please me to see your bottom naked while you lay spread over my lap like a naughty little girl receiving a spanking?” Dean was grateful for being able to hide his face and the warmth spreading through it at the words even if he couldn’t quite hide the tremble in his own voice.

 

“Then I can do nothing but accept the spanking while begging your forgiveness.”

 

“Correct. Hand me the duster and wiggle out of your panties pet.” Dean blushed even harder but did what he was told, wiggling far more than could be considered proper since Mr Armitage didn’t allow him to move off his lap, hindering his mobility greatly, but finally the panties fell down his legs and onto the floor.

 

“Spread them.” Dean spread his legs as much as his position allowed whimpering when he felt the man caress his thighs. 

 

“Your cheeks as well darling, I want to see all of you.” Dean wondered just how much more humiliation he could feel as he used his hands to spread his ass cheeks, feeling the cool air over his hole that quivered in betrayal.

 

“Now look what we have here, a naughty little maid with a naughty little hole. Is there really any hope for you pet?” Dean moaned instead of replying when he felt a single finger circling the rim of his puckered opening.

 

“Just as I thought, getting the naughtiness out of you is going to take more work than a few simple swats isn’t it?” When no reply was forthcoming, Mr Armitage slapped the exposed hole a few times in quick succession making Dean yell out.

 

“PLEASE!!!”

 

“Please what my maid? Please stop? Please more? Please purge the naughtiness out of me? Please punish me to repent for it?”

 

“Please…” Dean wasn’t sure anymore what he himself wanted.

 

“First, you will have to accept that you are a dirty little whore my dear. Are you a dirty little whore?” Dean didn’t want to admit it and shook his head no in defiance.

 

“Really?” A finger breached him and although it didn’t go too deep Dean couldn’t hide the reaction of his body as his muscles trembled and his cock filled with blood making Mr Armitage chuckle as he felt the pressure on his leg.

 

“See? Your body clearly says otherwise. You are a dirty dirty little whore dear maid.” As if to prove his point, he pumped the finger in and out of Dean several times making him gasp at the sensation.

 

“You like this don’t you?”

 

“N-n-no.” Dean was rewarded with several stinging smacks before the finger returned, now wet with saliva and sliding further inside. He let out a keening noise at the sensation, gasping as Mr Armitage began finger fucking him in earnest.

 

“Oh yes you do. Not only do you like this, you love this. You don’t want me to stop anymore.” It wasn’t really a question but Dean shook his head no anyway, allowing the shame to fill him and heighten the feelings running though his body. All of a sudden, the finger inside him stilled making him whimper at the loss of sensation.

 

“Admit you are a whore and I’ll continue.”

 

“I’m, I’m-“

 

“Yes my pet?” The finger was just there, just short of hitting his prostate and Dean was over the point of caring, swallowing down his pride in order to get what he truly craved.

 

“I’m a whore.”

 

“Good girl.” The finger resumed its motion, digging even deeper until it reached the spot Dean wanted the most, making him moan and wiggle on Mr Armitage’s lap.

 

“Thank you sir, thank you, thank you…” Dean murmured a litany of gratitude to Mr Armitage as the man continued stimulating his prostate, using his other hand to squeeze some lube onto his hand before adding a second finger.

 

“You’re welcome my little whore maid. That’s it, let it go, let it all go and show me who you truly are. Fuck yourself on my fingers darling.” Dean obeyed without hesitation, rocking his hips so that he not only fucked himself with Mr Armitage’s fingers but also rocked his hard cock into his leg as well.

 

“Please sir, please…”

 

“What do you need my pretty little whore?”

 

“I need, I need, 3 fingers, sir please…”

 

“You beg so beautifully my maid, how could I ever resist?” A third finger breached Dean and now they were fucking him in earnest, forcing him to yell out Mr Armitage’s name in pleasure, making the man moan in return as his voice dipped even lower.

 

“That’s right my whore, fuck yourself on my fingers with my name upon your lips.” Dean complied, so very close from all of the stimulation, just about ready to reach his peek and opening his mouth to ask for Mr Armitage’s permission when the fingers pulled out of him leaving his hole quivering in loss.

 

“You seem to be forgetting the point of punishment my pretty maid. It is not to reward. Reward you have to earn.”

 

“I’m sorry sir.”

 

“You should be. Now deep breaths my maid, in and out, in and out.” Dean followed the instructions wondering what Mr Armitage had planned but he couldn’t quite make it out from the sounds and he couldn’t see anything from his position. At least not before he felt something slippery and large tease his opening, slowly breaching him anew. A loud moan reverberated through Dean’s chest as the handle from the duster he had previously used pushed its way into his body, making him aware of every last intricate design on its surface in sharp detail, and there have been many on the ornate thing. Mr Armitage didn’t stop until Dean was completely filled and making little hitching noises in the back of his throat as he rotated the handle experimentally. He used his other hand to circle his fingers around the stretched hole, touching where the muscles opened up to allow the object entry making Dean whimper loudly. 

 

“That’s it my maid, my pretty little whore. This is who you are, let it all go.” Without any further ado, be began fucking Dean with the handle in earnest, building up the tension in him once more as Dean cried out Mr Armitage’s name like it was the only thing he could say anymore. But once more he had stopped and held Dean down moments before he reached orgasm, reminding him yet again that this was punishment and not reward. By now tears of frustration and overstimulation were leaking out of Dean’s eyes smudging the eyeliner and mascara even further to give his face a debouched look to match the rest of his body.

 

“Tell you what my naughty little maid, we are going to play a game to see if you can learn the difference. You will give me every number from 1 to 10 in whatever order you want to and each time I will slap you with the appropriate force behind it. However, you cannot say any number more than once, you cannot forget any of them and you cannot let go of that handle oh so deep inside you. You break any of these rules, we start all over again. Understood?” 

 

It took Dean a minute to compose himself enough to let out a shaky “yes sir” doing his best not to let the duster handle slip out of his body before they even began.

 

“You are allowed to grab onto the armchair for purchase. Commence.” Using the allowance to grab onto the armrest, Dean decided to first test the waters to be better prepared for the heavier blows and chose a higher number.

 

“7 sir.” A loud smack resonated through the room as Dean gasped in shock from the force behind the slap nearly letting the handle go. If this was only number 7 what would 10 be like? While waiting for the next number, Mr Armitage caressed the cheeks almost apologetically.

 

“4 sir.” A gentler slap but still stinging landed on his buttocks though it veered closer to the pleasure part of the spectrum. Again, the long fingers kneaded his flesh while waiting for the next number.

 

“6 sir.” Another resounding slap.

 

“3 sir.” A heavier pat more than anything although Dean began realizing that it was getting harder to keep track of the numbers already used and those still left.

 

“9 sir.” The force behind the slap almost made Dean fall off of Mr Armitage and he definitely came close to making Dean lose the handle as more tears streaked down his face in pain and humiliation.

 

“2 sir.” A very gentle pat followed by more caressing as his ass cheeks burned from the abuse.

 

“8 sir.” A strong smack but Dean was prepared for it and although his legs trembled, he withstood it. The trouble was he really struggled to remember which numbers besides 10 were left.

 

“5 sir?” It was more of a question but Mr Armitage let it slide and pretended he didn’t hear the hesitation in Dean’s voice, internally feeling almost proud of the little maid for being able to keep track of the numbers so wonderfully.

 

“1 sir.” Ah, so the pretty little thing planned to leave 10 for last making sure that he wouldn’t suffer the worst repeatedly in case he got the numbers wrong. Cunning but he would still need to hold the handle inside so Mr Armitage made sure to be extra tender as he simply caressed Dean’s flaming cheeks already preparing for the final strike.

 

“10 sir.” The slap was strong enough that it made Mr Armitage’s palms throb but it was nothing compared to the lightning running through Dean’s body as he yelled out and fought desperately to make his muscles cooperate. It ended up being a close call with the handle half slipping out of him but held by sheer force of will making Mr Armitage pet Dean anywhere he could reach all the while murmuring reassurance and praise.

 

“That’s it my maid, my lovely pretty little maid, easy now, shhh.” Gradually, Dean relaxed once more resting his full weight on the man below him as his breathing returned to normal. 

 

“Your punishment is over my pet, now begins your reward.” Pushing the handle all the way back inside, Mr Armitage eased Dean onto the ground between his splayed knees, caressing the blond curls and moaning at the ruined make-up that made Dean look even more stunning. With his other hand he unzipped his pants and pulled out his rock hard cock, giving himself a couple of jerks before he used the blond curls to guide his maid’s lips to it.

 

“Suck me my pretty little whore, make me wet for you.” Without a word Dean opened his mouth and licked down the shaft, his eyes big as they looked upon Mr Armitage’s face as he savoured the taste of the man. Sliding his lips open wider, he took the cock head into his mouth and sucked gently, alternating between tonguing at the slit and circling the whole head, moaning in appreciation. 

 

Mr Armitage gasped losing some of his cool as those red stained lips wrapped around him and the pretty little whore began the descent down his cock, never once breaking eye contact but looking submissive and docile the whole time. It wasn’t long before he was gently trusting into the open mouth that was sucking the life out of him, murmuring appreciation in a voice huskier than Dean had ever heard before and smudging his red lipstick even further. 

 

“Fuck yourself with the handle as you suck me my lovely darling whore.” Dean’s eyes finally fluttered close at the ecstasy of the cock inside his mouth and the handle managing to hit his prostate at the perfect angle, making stars explode behind his closed eyelids. Realizing that both of them were getting far too close and wanting to feel the tight heat around him, Mr Armitage pulled Dean off of his cock and ordered him to stand. Swiftly pulling the handle out of the boy, he grabbed his hips and guided him down onto his lap.

 

“That’s it my pretty maid, guide my cock inside you, ride me with abandon.” Grabbing Dean’s abused cheeks once his was fully seated with the hard cock inside him, Mr Armitage squeezed them and used his strength to make the maid rise before impaling himself on the hard flesh once more. Dean linked his hands behind Mr Armitage’s neck for leverage, gasping beautifully with his head thrown back as he was filled again and again, shaking with the effort and the ecstasy cursing through his body. 

 

Mr Armitage was no longer composed and ferociously snapped his hips to fuck his maid with everything he had, pulling the pliant boy close to plunder his mouth with his tongue in sync to the fucking, dominating him completely. There was no way to make it last, not with how worked up both of them were and soon, even without his cock being touched, Dean was yelling Mr Armitage’s name as he came in hot spurs, his body clenching down on the man making him follow swiftly with a feral growl of his own. Dean collapsed onto the bigger man, his chest heaving and burning with lack of oxygen as aftershocks made his muscles spasm and his whole body shake like a leaf. 

 

Just before he could doze off in the warm and protective arms around him, Mr Armitage once again eased him onto the ground and gave his final order in a voice reeking of satisfaction. “Clean me my maid, my lovely little maid.”

 

Pupils blown wide, make-up smudged completely, Dean lapped at Mr Armitage’s cock in complete submission, looking absolutely blissed out while doing it.

 

*****

 

The final image of Dean’s face slowly faded into black as the movie ended. Lights went back on and Peter turned to his cast as Dean squirmed red faced in his seat.

 

“So, what do you all think?”

 

“Jesus holy fuck.”

 

“I, I’ll be right back.”

 

“I think I need a tissue.”

 

“I now have wank material for the next few months.”

 

“Can I get a copy?”

 

“Peter, I think you may have found a new star.”

**Author's Note:**

> And this is where you come into play dear beloved readers! Basically, you are the people on the forums who get to request the movies to be made, all I ask is that you make them Dean centric (at least for now) and mostly with Dean being the bottom though the occasional switch is certainly not discouraged. The settings, pairings, number of partners, kinks etc. are all up to you, I don´t have too many limits when it comes to writing smut. Can´t wait to see what you´d like to read! Or if this idea can even work at all...


End file.
